Carpe Diem, Carpe Nocturne
by Blue eyed vampwolf
Summary: What if Bella,Jacob,Embry,and Quil were werewolf vampires and they are best friends when the Cullen's, werewolves vampire too, move to forks? What will happen?CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC.EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYERS!
1. Pack History Part 1

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP BEEEEEEEP BBEEEEEEEPP!!!!

I opened my eyes to shut of my stupid alarm clock. "Oh great, just another boring day at school" I yawned._And just another day for a vampire/werewolf._ I got up and looked outside. My dad's police cruiser was not in the driveway. I went to my closet and took out my favorite outfit; a black lace-up long sleeved corset for my shirt and dark purple/black street pants with chains. By now you should have probably guessed i am a goth. Anyway, I was walking down the stairs when a heard a horn beep. _That must be Jake, Quil, and Embry._ OK, here's a little history on my happy pack of friends(insert sarcasm). They act like my bodyguards, I don't know why...they just do. Jacob is a big push over when it comes to me. Quil...we all know he's just a big puppy**(HAHAHA, Ironic isn't it?) **but he can be tough when he wants to. Embry can act a little gay sometimes but I know he's straight, I know because he has kissed almost every girl in summer camp last year**(Gross)** We all grew up together. We met when our babysitter was stupid enough to take on four, three year old kids at the same time, let's just say that the house had to have work done that day, when our dad's picked us up to go home we all started crying nonstop until we were dropped off again at our babysitter's. OK skipping ahead a couple of years... when we were all ten we made a special bond for our little group, we even had a pledge, it goes like this: **(Jacob)When either of us need each other, we will be there with you**

**(Quil)If you want to do something extremely stupid, we will be there to get in trouble with you**

**(Me)If we break apart in later years, we will all find a way back to our little town**

**(Embry)Even if we have to go to hell and back, we will always find each other**

**(All of us)Watch out for each other, Best friends for now and eternity**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Pack History Part 2

_**Recap:**__Ok skipping ahead a couple of years... when we were all ten we made a special bond for our little group, we even had a pledge, it goes like this: _

_**(Jacob)When either of us need each other, we will be there with you**_

_**(Quil)If you want to do something extreamly stupid, we will be there to get in trouble with you**_

_**(Me)If we break apart in later years, we will all find a way back to our little town**_

_**(Embry)Even if we have to go to hell and back, we will always find each other**_

_**(All of us)Watch out for each other, Best friends for now and eternity**_

When we were sixteen we started to get sick this one week, our dads let us stay at each other's houses because we always get sick at the same time and somehow we always get better when we are all together. Little did we know we weren't going to get better. We were all, and when I mean 'all' our dads too, sitting in my house watching 'Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire' everything was going fine until Wormtail killed Cedric Diggory, that set us off. We started to shake and get hot, then all of the sudden we exploded into huge wolves. Our dads were yelling at us the go outside so we don't destroy the entire house. When we got outside our they started telling us that we were werewolves and that we had to protect Forks and that tiny reservation called La Push. Let's just say we were all freaked out and excited at the same time. They told us that when we were calm enough we would change back. When we did looked at one other,we screamed and ran in the opposite direction of each other. Why? Because our dads forgot to mention that our clothes didn't make it through the change so we were all naked!! When we finally found more clothes we didn't look at each other for at least five minutes. So we were all scarred for life...wait, let me refrase that, **I **was scarred for life because the guys didn't mind the view. I totally got sweet revenge on them; when the were sleeping I put all their hands in warm water!!**( Never beat the classics!)**They all had wet dreams!!! We all vowed from that day forward that we all would carry some sort of clothing.

One year later we were out late at night patrolling the area when I smelled something strange near La Push and we went to investigate, mind you that we have never seen a vampire in our lives, and what we saw was horifying! There was around fifteen vampires sitting aroung a campfire. They saw us and imediatly knew what we were and attacked. We lasted about ten minutes until the vampires had enough and bit us. We under went three extremly painful day and when we woke up we knew what we were. Our dads didn't mind because the loved us to much. Everyone of our senses we upgraded, it was so cool!! Oh! I fogot to tell you what our wolf forms look like and our cool vamp powers!!

**Jacob: Wolf- Rusty colored fur ( used to be brown)**

**Vamp power-Invisibility**

**Embry: Wolf- Silver colored fur ( used to be grey)**

**Vamp power-Alter egos ( he can be straight one minute and gay in the next.HaHa)**

**Quil: Wolf-Goldish colored fur ( used to be tan)**

**Vamp power-Multiply himself ( up to at least three of him)**

**Me: Wolf- Pure white fur with one grey ear ( I used to be all black but i guess the change wiped out the color in my fur, the guys tease me about my ear)**

**Vamp power-Control fire  
**

We don't have to sleep at night, only once every two months.

Now that we our history lesson let me get back to the present. I ran down the stairs and opened the door, big mistake! As soon as I opened the door the jumped on me! " HEY! We need to get to school on time today so we have to go. Now GET OFF ME!!" I yelled at them. They all mumble "Sorry Bells" or a" sorry Bella". "Hey, I heard there will be new kids today at school!" Ah Quil, always trying to lighten the mood. "Ok, let's get a move on and check these kids out. See if we can scare them." said Jacob. He loves to scare new kids, even if we don't get them very often. " Okay, Okay don't get you panties in a bunch" said Embry. " Um...Embry you're acting gay again" I said. " Dammit! I thought I had it in control!"" Okay let's just go" said Quil. We walked out the door and into Jacobs Rabit. And we were off to school.


	3. Singing

We arrived at school it looked like we were an hour early. " Bells, I thought you said we were going to be late again?" said Quil. I thought my clock said 7:00...unless..." Guys, when was Daylight savings time?"" Yesterday. Why?" said Jacob. " Because I think I forgot to set my clock." All the guys groaned and got out of the car. We headed to the outside tables and sat down. "What do you want to do?" I asked them. " OH! I know why don't we sing!" exclaimed Embry. " Embry, what is it with you and singing?" I asked wondering if he was going to act gay all day. " I like to sing and beside we have nice voices." Yep, he's going to act like this all day. " Okay what do want to sing?" Quil asked Embry. He should have not said that. " Hey there Delilah!" We all growled at Quil. " Fine" We all said.

**(Jacob)Hey there Delilah**

**What's it like in New York City?**

**I'm a thousand miles away**

**But girl tonight you look so pretty**

**Yes you do**

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**

**I swear it's true**

**Hey there Delilah**

**Don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely**

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes**

**Listen to my voice it's my disguise**

**I'm by your side**

**(Me)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Embry)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Quil)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Jacob)Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

**(Quil)Hey there Delilah**

**I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe me girl**

**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**

**We'll have it good**

**We'll have the life we knew we would**

**My word is good**

**Hey there Delilah**

**I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away**

**I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall**

**We'd have it all**

**(Me)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Embry)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Quil)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Jacob)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Me)A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**and we'll just laugh along because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

**Delilah I can promise you**

**That by the time we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

**(Embry)Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school**

**And I'll be making history like I do**

**You know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you**

**This ones for you**

**(Me)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Embry)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Quil)Oh it's what you do to me**

**(Jacob)Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me.**

**(All of us)Oh oh**

**OOOoohhhh**

**Oh oh**

**Ooooooohhhhh**

**Oh Oh**

**OOOoohhhh**

**OOOOooohhhhh**

**Oh Oh**

By the time we finished almost everyone in school was around us and clapping. We all got up on the table, hooked arms, and bowed. I raised my hands and yelled " Thank you Thank you, we will be here for the rest of our lives!!" We got off the table and went to our first class.


	4. Love At First Sight

**Hey guys! I was re reading this story and thought of making some changes. So this chapter and the next chapter are redone.**

* * *

I walked in the classroom and took my seat. Of course people were gossiping and I just **had** to listen: 

_Did you see the new kids? They look like super models._ said some girl with blonde hair, Lauren I think.

_Do you think they are related to the Protettori's? _**( oh yeah I forgot to tell you that is our group name, it means 'Protectors' in Italian)**

Okay, I have to pay attention to the new kids now. The teacher keeps on talking and talking and no one is listening. _Teacher, if you are going to teach a class, at least make sure you have our attention._ Anyway the bell rings and off to my next class.

**(Lunch time)**

After meeting up with the guys we walked in the cafeteria and smelled something weird and sort of familiar. It kind of smells like a werewolf." Hey Jacob? Do you smell that?" I asked him.

" Yeah, It smells like a werewolf but different." We looked around the cafeteria and spotted five gorgeous teenagers. There were two blonds, twins I think, one girl and one boy, both had blue eyes. There was another girl but with black hair and hazel eyes and man was she tiny! She was like 4'11 or something! Sitting next to her had to be related to the Hulk or something, he had a mop of brown hair on his head and blue eyes. One the end of the table sat another guy and he had his back to us but he had an odd color of hair, bronze I think. I turned to Jacob. " What should we do?" I asked him.

" We should go over and talk to them." He answered.

Of course we had to talk to them. Jacob got in the lead ,because he was the biggest, he was flanked by Quil and Embry, me being in the middle behind Jacob because they felt the need to protect me, stupid big brother instincts!

When we got to their table they stopped talking and looked at us. I looked around the table and I locked eyes with the bronze haired guy. He was gorgeous! And he had emerald green eyes to. But that was not the reason I didn't stop staring at him. It wasn't that I couldn't but I didn't want to look away. I was like some invisible force was pulling me to him. As cliche as this may sound it couldn't be more right; Love at first sight. It looked like he couldn't stop staring too and it was making me blush crimson. When he saw my blush he smiled a heart stopping crooked smile, that made me turn even more red! I looked away for a bit but in the corner of my eye I saw him slump down a bit and when I turned back to him he perked up. He was so cute! When I first saw his eyes the emotion in the was startling, first was confusion and now he was staring at me with so much love and adoration it make my knees almost cave in. It was like the rest of the world didn't exist so when a hand came in front of my face I was so shocked that I jumped at least three feet in the air and squeaked. I looked around and saw the other look at me and the beautiful bronze haired angel. " Are you okay?" Asked Quil.

" Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I asked them. They looked at me funny.

" We'll be right back." Jacob said to the other group and he led our us outside. When we reached the door of the cafeteria I heard a whimper but I didn't have time to look around before I got dragged outside. He ushered us to one of the tables and sat down.

" So what happened that made you guys freak out?" I asked.

Embry spoke up, " Well we were introducing ourselves and when it came to your turn you and that guy were looking at each other in a trance like way. We all tried to get your attention, we called your names, poking you, hell we even tried shaking you two by the shoulders but we could knock you out of it. What happened!" By the time he finished explaining he was freaking out again!

" Embry! Calm down!" Yelled Jacob. After a few seconds he was calm and they were looking at me again.

" So what happened?" Asked Jacob. I looked down and blushed.

" Umm... you see...well... I-I couldn't stop looking a-at him" I stuttered. I looked at them, the look of comprehension came on their faces and they started to smile like idiots. They got up, hooked arms forming a circle around me, and started to sing and dance.

" BELLA'S IN LO-OVE, BELLA'S IN LO-OVE, BELLA'S IN L-" I tripped them and they landed in a pile. The doors of the cafeteria swung open and the other group walked to us with smiles on their faces dragging the bronze haired angel with them. They stopped in front of us and he straightened up.

" Well since two of us weren't paying attention why don't we start over, my name is Alice Cullen's." Said the pixieish one.

" I'm Emmett Cullen." Said the Hulk look-a-like.

" Rosalie Hale." Said the blond female.

" I'm Jasper Hale. And may we ask what are your names?" Said the blond male. Jacob spoke first.

" I'm Jacob Black."

" Quil Atera."

" Embry Call." Both of the group nudgeed the angel and me to the middle. We looked at each other and we both blushed.

" Oh come on! You both are acting all shy and love sick and you don't even know the other's name!" Exclaimed Emmett. The angel took a step toward me.

" My name is Edward Cullen and what may I ask your name to be?" He said. I blushed.

" My name's Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." I answered.

" Pleasure to meet your aquaintence Bella Swan." And he took my hand and kissed it. I blush even more. Aw man I'm in love.

* * *

**If I get any names wrong it's because the Lexicon is down. Anyways.. Love you all! REVIEW!!**

**Blue eyed vampwolf **


	5. Sorry Author's note

**Hey! Just wanted to tell you people that I redid chapter 4 and deleted the authors notes and chapter 5**

**Blue eyed vampwolf**


End file.
